We Just Might Make It
by JemmaLuver
Summary: I know tiles lame.JayEmma hate each other.I mean HATE each other.But when they get kidnapped by some psycho that plans on tormenting them.They have to put asside their promblems Cus if they don't they might die. Please R&R. Flames accepted.Thank You.
1. Bad, Bad Man

**Disclamier: I do NOT own Degrassi. But I wish I did.**

Ok let's see.I really don't wanna give a background thingy.(I don't know what it's called.)Oh yeah it's summer so no school!Manny does NOT live with Emma .Jimmy's not in a wheelchair.

* * *

**And The Trouble Begins:**

"Mom?" Emma said as she walked into the kitchen that morning.

"Yeah sweetie?" Spike asked while sipping her coffee.

"Well. I was wondering. You see there's this party..."S he paused after party to see her moms reaction after about a minute of silence she continued.

"And I was wondering if I could go?" Emma rushed afraid her mom might cut her off.

"No." Spike replied while getting up to get some more coffee.

\"But.Why not?" She whined.

" 'Cause I said so.A nd I don't think it's safe."

"Please.Please.Please.PUH-LEASE.Mom" Emma whined.

"I said NO." Spike said while walking off.

"Man you suck." She murmured under her breath and stommped off.

---------------JayEmmaJayEmmaJayEmmaJayEmmaJay-----------------

"So.Em.What'd your mom say?" Manny asked as they walked into the Dot.

"She just flat out said no!" Emma yelled, but her tone quieted down when evryone turned to look at her.

"Em.Chill.You're still gonna go right?" Manny asked sipping her water that had just came. When Em didn't say anything she continued." 'Cause you HAVE to come.I mean this is like THE biggest party of the year.You just have to come." Manny explained.

"Well, what'd your mom say?" Emma asked trying to change the subject.

"She said no...But I'm still gonna go."She srugged. When she saw her friend was not responding, she continued."And you have to come too." Manny was practically begging now. Emma thought about this for a minute.

"Ok...I'm gonna go too." She finally stated and Manny nearly spit out her water.

"You're what." Manny asked just to make sure she heard right.

"I'm going to that party." She declared standing up.

"Way to go Em!" Manny squealed jumping up to follow her freind out the door.They both were so excited they forgot to wait for their food.

----------------JayEmmaJayEmmaJayEmmaJayEmmaJay--------------------

"So who are you going with?" Manny asked Emma as she walked into her closet.

"Sean. You?" Emma replied while she straightened her hair.

"Nobody...but I'm sure I'll met someone there." Manny added when she saw her friends worried expression.

"So whos picking us up?" Emma said changing the subject.

"Um...the crew should be here any minute" Manny replied. (a/n the 'crew' consist of, Jay,Sean,Manny,Emma,Alex,Spinner,Darcy,Craig,Jimmy, Ashley. They're all very close except for Jay and Emma.)

As if on cue.Someone climbed through Emma's window.

"Come on you two are holdin us up." A voice came from behind them. Making Emma come from the bathroom and Manny jump a mile and scream.

"What'cha tryin to do? Make me deaf?" The voice said referring to Manny

"Sorry."Manny said.

"Shut up, Jay." Emma said at the same time.

"I come to tell you that everyone's waiting on you;AGAINST. My own will. And this is how I'm repaid?" Jay asked mockinly.

"Well maybe if you hadn't burst in here like a mad man, she wouldn't have screamed." Emma stated.

"Well maybe if yall were outside when you were supposed to be, then maybe I wouldn't have burst in here like a mad man. Wait...I did NOT come in here like a mad man." Jay said just relizing what she had said.

"Ooops, That's right you didn't come in here_ like_ a mad man. You_ are_ a mad man..I mean boy." Emma shot back.

"Well guess what. Next week I _will_ be a mad man. 'Cause I'm turnin 14.And you'll still be a little kid." Jay stuck his tounge out.

"So. My birthday's in 2 more weeks." Emma said sticking her tounge out as well.

"Um...guys? We have to go. Remember?" Manny cut in.

"Oh.Yeah sorry. Let's go." She said but Manny was already out the window. Jay and Emma looked at each other long and hard.

"Oh no you don't." Jay said as Emma ran to the window to get before him.She was half way out the window when she felt hand grab her by the waist and pull her back through the window.

"Move Jay." Emma said trying to push Jay from in front of the window so she could get out. But Jay had other plans he started to climb out the window. She quickly ran to the bath room and got some water and threw it on Jay."

"Emma!What _wrong_ with you!" Jay yelled as he jumped out of the window into her room. Emma took her chance and climbed through her window and ran to met the rest of the gang.

"Em..You look...nice." Sean said looking at her out fit. Which happened to be like this. Her hair was straight and curled at the end. She had on bell bottom dark blue but faded jeans. And two tank tops a white one on the bottom and a pink one over it. She also had on a white zipper up Jacket. And white reebok.

"Um..thanks." She said as Jay came running towards them.

"Hey, Jay pee your pants?" Spinner asked when he saw Jay.

"Shut up, man." Jay said glaring at Emma who just smirked.

"So which way." Jimmy asked Sean since he was the only one that knew were the party was being held.

"Follow me." Sean said and started to walk. A few minutes late stated that he had to pee.

"Man you already peed." Spin said eyeing the big water stain in his pants

"What ever." He said walking off.

"Where are you going?" Emma ran after him.

"To find a restroom."He replied not turning around.

"Well I'll come with you." She falling into step with him. After about ten minutes of walking they stopped.

"Man this place is deserted." Jay said gesturing his hand toward the dark ally they had been in that seemed to never end. They continued to walking until they reached they end of the ally.

"It feels like we've been walking for dayss!" Emma sighed.

"Were are we?" She asked as she looked around not recognising the area.

"We're...I have no idea." Jay attempted.

"Oh goody." Emma's voice dripping with sarcasm. Emma looked around. The place was almost completely dark. None of the stores seemed to be opened, no streetlights. Nothing. It was kinda freaky

"You kids lost?" A man came from nowhere and asked. He was holding a brief case and looked to be a business man. He was smiling and looked friendly enough...but something about him was...off. And it gave Emma the creeps.

"No." Emma quickly replied

At the same time Jay replied with a yes.

"Well which is it?" He asked smiling.

"Yes we're lost sir."Jay said and Emma slapped his arm when the stranger wasn't looking.

"What!!" Jay hissed.

"We don't know him." Emma whispered.

"How do you know that I don't know him?" Jay asked.

"Do you?" Emma whispered.

"No."Jay whispered.

"Jay!!" Emma yelled slapping his arm again.

"Ow!! It wa a JOKE." He defended

"Does it LOOK like I'm laughing?" She yelled completely forgetting about the strange man.

"Is there a problem?" The man asked.

"Yes." Jay said

"No." Emma said.

"Um...yeah we're lost." Jay said glaring at Emma.

"Well. Let me give you a lift." He offered.

"Thank you so much for your kind offer...but we'd rather walk." Em said before Jay could reply.

"Are you sure..I mean the next town isn't until about 5 miles." He said.

"FIVE miles! Jay where did you take us!? FIVE miles? What were you thinking."Emma blew up at him

"Em. Just SHUT-UP ok!" Jay yelled.

"How's about that ride?" The man asked doing his best not to sound to hopeful but failed misreably

"Sure." Jay said following the man leaving Emma syanding there. When she saw that he wasn't going to make sure she followed them she ran to catch up.

"As she fell in step with Jay she whispered. "Jay I have a bad feeling about this." She whispered in his ear.

"You also look bad." Jay replied.

"What ever."She said walking ahead of him but behind the man. She tried to shrug the feeling off. But she really did feel like this man was dangerous.

* * *

Ok. There you go hope you likey. My 2nd FF. Flame accepted. Please, please,PUH-LEASE review, even if just an 'update soon'. Thank you for reading come back again. That sound really lame.N E way read again.

Jalin


	2. DON'T Talk To Strangers!

**Disclamier**: Nope, I _still_ don't own Degrassi...but someday you never know. I wanna give a shout out to

**x.xHiddenEmotionsx.x : Thanks for the review! You were one of the first to review thanks**

**Emma Chica Luvz Her Jay: Thanks again. I'll try to update sooner.**

* * *

**The Ride**

They followed the strange man to his car...well it was a van...and a broke down one at that.

"Dude _this_ is your car?" Jay asked pointing to the van.

"Yes, it is got a problem with it?" He asked with his eerie happiness.

"No.No it's not a problem.Just the way you dress. I thought you'd be driving some sports car or somthin. For a second it seemed that the man lost his smile, but if he did it was quickly replaced.

"Just get in." He said some what sour. Jay gave him a weird look but obeyed.

"You can just drop us off at a Buger King or something." Emma said while climbing into the van. The van had no windows what so ever only the windshield which Jay found strange.

"So you gotta name?" Jay asked after awhile.

"Maybe do you?" He asked smiling.

"My name's...um..." He snuck a quick glance at Emma who was staring at him like he was crazy, but he brushed it off.

"My name's Jay." He finshed.

"And what about your pretty, pretty little friend over there." He said eyeing her out the rear view mirror. His stare sent chills down her spine.

"He name's.." Jay started

"Emma.My name's Emma." Emma cut in. Not wanting it to seem like Jay was the smart one. She didn't want to give out her name to the stranger but..hey she had a reputation to keep.

"Emma." The man said tasting each letter in her name.

"Well...Emma..._my_ name's Steve." Steve said her name in a mocking way. Like he had got her to tell him her name even though she hadn't wanted to. And now he was making fun of her.

"Um...Steve are we there yet?" Jay asked starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Um...no change of plans." Steve said. Jay and Emma exchanged worried glances. Steve chuckled at them. He'd been watching through the rear view mirror for their reaction.

"Don't worry..."He said some what darkly. "I just wanna pick something up from my house...I won't be long." He said mischievously. At his words Emma just fiddled with her fingers and Jay gripped the bottem of his seat tightly. _God what have we gotten our selfs into?_ Emma thought to her self. Jay seemed to notice her worried expression and out his hand on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be ok." He whispered. _Oh no it's not! _Steve thought then chuckled at the kids stupidity. Emma just nodded her head at Jay's words. After what seemed like for ever Steve finally announced. And Emma breathe a sigh of relief.

"Ok. I'm hust gonna go in and come right back out." Steve said leaving Jay and Emma outside in the dark. About forty minutes later Steve still wasn't out yet.

"Em." Jay said

"Yeah?" She asked looking over at him. It had gotten cold out so she had her jacket wrapped around her tightly.

"I still gotta pee..." He said. Emma rolled her eyes. "Bad." He said hopping fromone foot to the other.

"Jay." She said in an annyoed tone. "Go in the bushes or something." She said waving her hand toward the bushes all around them.

"No! Who knows what kind of animals are waiting out there for me to pull my pants down and..." Jay said his tone like a stubborn child not wanting to go to bed.

"Jay!" Emma yelled to silence him.

"Hey. You think he has a bathroom in there?" Jay said looking from Emma to the closed door of the house.

"I'm pretty sure he does." Emma stated not seeing where this was going. Jay stole another quick glance at Emma and bolted for the door.

"Jay!" Emma called after him seeing that he wasn't going to stop she ran after him. "You are_ not_ going into that house!" She yelled at him moving in front of the door.

"Oh yes I am." He said trying to move her out of the way. "Please Em. I gotta go.BAD!" He begged.

"No!" Emma said. "Who knows what he has in that house." She said now that she tought about it the house _did_ kinda...ok..ok_ really_ creepy. The paint was peeling and it smelled of dead animals all around it. There were no window at all just an attic that had a trianglular opening so the heat could get out. But Jay didn't seem to notice any of this.

"Emma I said MOVE." He said pushing her aside. He turned the knob to the door slowly afraid of what would be behind it. Now that he actually touched the door knob he got this eerie feeling of another presence there that wasn't supposed to be. He got a feeling Emma do to 'cause she quickly clung to his arm tightly. He pushed the door open and they walked inside.

"Oh. My .God." Emma whispered_. God this is a slauter house!What the hell has he been doing in here_? Emma thought to her self in awe.

"Jesus." Jay said and Emma clung to his arm even tighter if that was possible. The house reeked of an oder that smelled to much like dead bodies for comfort. There was blood splandered everywhere. The paint like out side was peeling and the wood floors creeked under their weight. It was just scary.

"Jay...let's get outta her." Emma whispered in his ear and as if on cue they heard the door slam behind them.They jumped and turned around to be standing face to face with Steve.

"Boo!" He said making Emma _and_ Jay scream. This made Steve laugh like a mad man.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to go with strangers?" He yelled at them.

* * *

Okey Dokey there you go! Read again to find out what happens to Jay and Emma. And REVIEW Rlease!!Review review review. 


	3. She's Gonna Pay

**Disclamier:** _STILL_ Don't own it. Geez why don't I? Thanky for all of the great reviews. I get all fuzzy inside when i get a new one! O-kay THAT was lame Ok on with the show! Story what ever.

* * *

**Why?**

When he said those words Emma quickly let go of Jays arm. Steve started walking toward them with a stare that could kill. Emma and backed away from him slowly. He saw the fear in their eyes and he couldn't keep back his laughter which ticked Jay off.

"What's so funny! Huh! You think this is funny?" Jay yelled gesturing toward the house and the bodies. "What do you get paid to do this or is it just for fun!" Jay yealled spit coming from his mouth and his face so red Emma thought he would explode. She'd never seen him this angry before. I mean sure he got pissed of when she touched his stuff and made him look like a fool, but he never got like this. The boy's anger made Steve laugh even harder.

"To answer your question." He said staring Jay square in the eye. "I do this for fun. To let off steam. You should try it." He said his fingers running over the outline of Jay's face only to get smacked away by Jay.

"I'll be right back." Steve said walking away down a long hall way. "And _don't_ move." He said before he disappered down the hall. Emma and Jay took this chance to escape. They ran for the door Emma in front of Jay. She crashed into it keeping her balance and trying to open the door.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked looking around making sure Steve wasn't coming.

"It's locked!" Emma said looking around frantically. Jay then gently moved Emma aside and tried to open the door himself.

"Here. Let me see this." Jay said taking a bobby pin from her hair. _Pssh. Like that'll work._ Emma thought to herself as she saw Jay tring to pick the lock with it. Emma then ran around the room looking for a key or somthing, she knocked papers that were on a desk onto the floor. She was about to continue looking when her name on one of the papers. She bent over to pick it up. As she read it she realized that these names were from the kids that went to Degrassi and some of the other schools near there.

"Shhh.Someones coming." Jay ran over and whispered in her ear pushing her through a random door and closing it, but leaving a crack so that he could see what was going on.

"Listen." He whispered to Emma. Jay squatted down so that Emma could stand over him and peek out the crack as well. She listened closely and sure enough she heard foot steps they were barely even hearable but they were there alright. They sounded as if the person making the noise was trying to sneak around or trying not to wake a sleeping child. And they would have succeed if it weren't for the boots they were wearing it gave them away. Steve then came into veiw looking pissed as ever. He looked around frantically. Probably looking for Jay and Emma. He trashed the place throwing chairs flipping tables stepping on bodies. While Jay and Emma hid holding their breaths. He started to yell and scream in a way that wasn't human_. This man is crazy.We gotta get outta hear_. Jay thought to himself. Quietly he took Emma's hand who was concentrating on not sneezing. He turned around to face some stairs and pulled her along with him. The sudden movement made her lose her concentration and she sneezed twice and loudly. The sound made Steve stop and drop everything and he bolted for the door that had once hidden them. Jay saw this and hurried down the stairs pulling Emma with him. But he wasn't quick enough. Steve had opened the door and grabbed Emma by the hair yanking it causing her to scream out in pain. Steve yanked her out of Jay's grip and threw her carelessly and she her leg hit the leg of an upturned table bouncing back up then falling again this made Emma bit her tounge and hold her leg. She would have screamed but she thought she had done enough of that for one day.

"I thought I told you not to move!" Steve yelled looking at Jay who was now right beside Emma. "Didn't I tell you that!" Steve yelled shaking Jay. But Jay was to shocked to notice._How the hell did I let him throw me around like that!!_ Jay mentally yelled at himself he was supposed to be strong! Not some whimp that got thrown around by some lunatic. Jay was hearing a word Steve was saying

"-And now. _SHE_." Steve said pointing a finger at Emma. "-Has to pay." He finished. This immediately snapped Jay from his thoughts.

Steve grabbed Emma's arm roughly and looked her square in the eye and repeated that she was going to pay. Emma stood her ground looking him right back in the eye as fearlessly as she could. Steve saw that she appeared to be unafraid so tightened his grip on her arm making her whimper and him laugh. Without another word he dragged her down the hall and into a room and slammed the door.

Jay just sat there it took him awhile to realize what was happening. He jumped up quickly ignoring the pain in his leg and ran after them. Just as he got to the door it slammed in his face. He jiggled the door knob a bit then started to pound on it with his fist yelling treats and swearing that Steve better lay so much as a finger on Emma

* * *

I know. I know. It was short and kinda retarded but it'll get better. Ok you know the drill (manly voice) Drop and give me reviews! (I am a girl. ok.guys)

Jalin


	4. Won't He Every Quit?

**Disclamier:** Sorry still don't own it. I wonder wants taking so long though. Thanks so much for the reviews guy! Sorry guys I can't think of any good names for the chapters and really makes me mad. Okay whatever. That's not important.

* * *

**Emma**

_Emma's P.O.V_

I let him throw me into a room thinking Jay would stop him. Boy was I wrong! I watched Jay as Steve dragged me away. He just sat there. I almost cried, then he jumped up at the last minute and ran after us. Gosh sometimes I think that boy has mental problems.

I was quickly snapped from my thoughts as I was threw into a corner. I looked up at Steve shaking but showing no fear. If I let him think he gets to me then he'll just use that to his advantage and hurt me more.

"Don't worry..Emma" Steve said mocking me. "This will only hurt for a minute." He said just someone started to bang on the door shouting. I guess Jay finally came from his trance.Steve turned around awy from me and I heard the sound of him unzipping his pants. I freaked out and started to shake even more violently and screaming. Steve looked at me and chuckled. I guess Jay must have heard me screaming because the pounding became harder, so hard that it shook the room. Steve pulled his pants down and turned to me causing me to turn my head. I didn't want to see this, I didn't want this happening to me. He bent over me unzipping my pants. And I let him do it. I was in shock. I couldn't move.

It took every ounce of my courage to move. I lifted my leg and kicked him were it hurts. He screamed in pain and dropped to his knees. I just sat there staring at him. I realized that I had a chance to escape. But I couldn't move I just couldn't. Jay's pounding on the door is what made me get up and run towards it. As I ran my pants fell down around my ankles and I fell on my face.Bythis time Steve was up and had his hand wrapped around my ankles. His nails dug into my skin and winced. I tried to pull out of his grip but I couldn't

I tried kicking him but he just contolled my legs moving them which ever way he wanted. He started to move his hand from my ankle and up my legs and onto the back of my thighs.

I turned arounf and punched him in the eye he let go of me holding his eye.

"You little BITCH! Look what you did!" He said pointing at the black eye I gave him.

I paid no attention to his shouts and treats I just did my best to run to the door and not trip on my pant again.

I reach the door and swung it open and Jay came crashing in.

_Jay's P.O.V_

I heard Emma screaming and Steve laughing. I pounded on the door harder and my treats became louder. Then everything became quiet. I stopped beating on the door and listened. All was quiet. Then I heard a _thump_ something or someone had fell. Everything stayed quiet which scared me.

I stared to pound the door again hoping it would give soon. Seeing that it wasn't I took a few steps back and rammed into the door wincing 'cause of the pain in my shoulder from running into the door.

I took a few steps back for another shot. Just as my shoulder was about to hit the door it burst open and Emma came running out crying and her pants down on her thighs. I rolled into the room. Quickly getting up as I saw Steve running towards us.

I took no time in trying to comfort Emma. That would have to wait.We had to get away from this man. I took her arm without a word and dragged her with me down the hall.

She kept tripping and stumbling along the way 'cause her pants kept falling. I stopped for a few seconds to let get her act together. I looked all around us for any sign of Steve. He was no where in sight.

_Manny's P.O.V_

As we walked into the house where the party was being held. I stopped and looked around for Emma and Jay.

"Sean." I said as I pulled him aside. "I'm worried about Em and Jay. They're not back yet." I said looking him in the eye.

"Don't worry. Jay's problem in jail somwhere and Emma stayed to comfort him." Sean said chuckling. I stared at him with disbelief.

"It was a _joke_ Manny." He said catching my stare.

"I'm not laughin." I replied.

"Look they'll be ok. If they're not here in 30 minutes then we'll go look for them. K?" He siad holding my shoulders.

"Ok." I said nodding sadly. I still had an uneasy feeling about this. I felt like something bad was happening to Em. I shook the feeling off and tried to enjoy the party, but caught myself staring at my wach every five minutes, waiting for them to walk through the door any minute now.

_No one's P.O.V_

Emma and Jay continued to run even though Steve was no where to be found they stopped at every door in the hall checking to see if one was unlocked. Jay took the right side while Emma took the left.

"Jay!Jay. It's unlocked!" Emma said opening a door. She walked in waiting for Jay to follow her.

Out of nowhere Steve jumped up and grabbed Jay's neck from behind and dragged him back the way they had come down the hall.

Jay struggled to get out of his grip,but Steve was too strong for the 13 year old boy to handle. Jay dug his teeth into Steve's arm 'cause Steve to bleed and loosen his grip on Jay's neck. Jay quickly slipped from his grip and ran to the only open door in the hall.

Once he was inside he shut the door and he and Emma ran to a corner and he held her. She didn't cry. She was just shaking, it scared Jay to see her like this.

A few minutes later they heard pounding at the door. It got more violent and the started to give. _Shit won't he give up? We gotta get out of here._ Jay thought to himself..

* * *

Okay there you go. Just like you asked another chap. I need your help.** Should I make Sean and Manny go looking for Jay and Emma. Then they end up in the house as well? Or should they just stay at the Party? Please help me out. Please.**

_Review review review. _Thank you

-Jalin-


	5. Trapped

**Disclamier:** Do you think I own Degrassi? Correct. I don't!

Sorry guys for not updating sooner. I got in trouble and couldn't get on the computer. Thanks for the reviews looks like Jay and Em are on their own.

* * *

**Trapped**

Steve started to ram the door.

"Emma we have to find a way out of here." Jay said eyeing the door.

Emm looked around the dark room unable to see anything. She only made out the outlines of a bed a nightstand and something slumped in the corner, she really didn't want to know what_ that_ was. There wasn't even a window.

"Jay there's no way out." Emma said panicing.

Jay took a look for him self. She was right there was no way out.

The pounding on the door became louder and you could tell it was about to give.

"Shit." Jay mummbled under his breath. Just as the door burst open a crack Jay dodged toward it and put all his weight on it causing it to shut once again. The he relocked the door.

"Em. You_ have _to find a way out." He said trying to keep the door shut. Emma just nodded and began looking around.

After a while the pounding stopped. But Jay didn't move from his postion in case it was a trap.

Then out of no where an axe came crashing through the door. Jay tried to duck but it caught his left arm.

"Aaaaaah!" Jay yelled in pain and grabbed his arm. "Aaah." He said quieter.

When Steve pulled the axe back out of the door he saw blood and began to laugh; He had hit someone; hopefully it was the boy he thought.

"No." Jay said as he saw Emma rushing over to him. "Just keep looking." He said.

The axe crashed through the door again and again each time creating a bigger hole.

Emma paniced. She looked under the bed just as she was about to turn away something caught her eye; A latch. It looked like it belonged to a trap door.

"Jay!Jay! I found something." She said jumping from her knees. Jay just nodded putting pressure on his arm trying to stop the blood from coming out.

Emma just glanced at him and tried to move the bed; She didn't have time to try to help him; Stev would soon be in there.

She struggled with the bed. Expecting it to be easy to move. It was like it was nailed to the ground or something. She took a deep breath and tried pushing it again. Her face turning red she let the breath out panting.She heard Jay chuckle behind her.

She turned on her heels and faced him.

"If you think it's so easy then why don't you try it?" She said clamly.

Jay looked at her then his arm then back at her.

"Oh." Emma said turning to the bed again.

The hole in the door was now big enough for Steve to stick his arm through. Which he did. He fiddled with the lock trying to get it open.

Emma saw this and used all the strengh she could muster up from her body and pushed the bed a the way to the otther side of the wall; where the body was. Jay saw the door as she moved the bed and jumped up.

Emma tried to open the door but it was locked. She began to sweat_ alot. _She fiddled with the lock; which kept slipping from her hands 'cause of the sweat.

"Emma hurry!" Jay paniced. Steve would get that door open any minute now.

"I'M TRYING!" She yelled out of frustration.

"Got it!" She squealed as she threw the door open. Just as Steve threw the other door open.

"Go." Jay said pushing Emma down the steps that were in there. He jumped in himslf and with his free hand was about to close the door when a hand grabbed a fist full of his hair.

He didn't scream or anything. He just cringed and snapped his head foward away from the hand and shut the door.

"SHIT!" Steve screamed as the door slammed on his hand._ Oh that little terd is gonna pay now._ he thought holding his hand.

Jay locked the door from the inside and tried to follow Emma but he fell and was knocked unconscious. Emma heard something fall and soun around

"Jay!" She scream seeing hin on the ground. She ran back up the few stairs that had seperated them and dropped to her knees. He was still losing a lot of bllod from his arm.

_WhatdoIdo.WhatdoIdo!_ Emma paniced. She couldn't lose Jay. She just couldn't. As she tought this she started to sob.

* * *

Alrighty guys I know it's short but I just _had_ to have a cliff hanger. I know I'm mean. I bet I don't have to tell you...Ok.Ok just in case you forgot REVIEW!

-Jalin-


	6. They're Gonna Pay

**Disclamier:** Nope. I still don't own Degrassi. What happened to all of my wonderful readers? I haven't been gone _that_ long. Have I? Oh well.

* * *

Emma sat there staring at Jays limp body. _Stay calm Em. You can do this._ She thought to her self.

_Firt things first. Gotta stop this bleeding._Emma thought. She looked around the empty stairway for something she could use as a bandage. There was nothing. Well nothing she could see any way. The staircase was pitch black, she could barely make out Jay's figure. The only reason she knew he was still bleeding is because she felt the cold liquid soaking her knees. Now that she thought about it, Jay was losing _alot_ of blood. There was so much blood seeping through her pants, when she could barely stand uo when she tried.

_God, he's losing alot of blood. I hope it didn't hit a vein. Oh gosh! What if it did. What if-_ She cut her thoughts off. She didn't have time to panic.

Emma took off her jacket cause it was getting really hot and stuffy. She threw it down the stairs and it landed a few steps away from them. It took her about two seconds to realize what she'd done.

Her eyes popped out of her head as she ran down to retrieve her jacket.

"Yes!Yes!" She srieked jumping up and down._ I could use this to stop the blood._ She thought while trying to rip off one her sleeves. It wouldn't come off! She tried again, this time taking a deep breath. It still wouldn't rip. She tried three more times and failed miserably.

"Aaaaaaah!" She screamed throwing her jacket in frustration. She started to hyperventilate._ God Emma not now. Not now._ She willed herself to breath normally.

"Deep breaths." She told herself.

She started to walk down the stairs away from Jay. Now sure that he would die.She didn't care anymore...ok that's a lie. She did care, but she didn't_ want _to. It was just to much for her to handle.

_Who needs Jay any way?_

**_You do silly. Without Jay you have NO chane of making it out of here...alive_**

_I don't need him. Heck I don't even like him_

**_That's a liiiiieeee._**

_No i_-. She aruged with herself until she place her foot on a step that sounded hollo. She remove her fot, took a step back and re-steped on the step_. Yep. it's hollow. I wonder what inside_. She thought. She pried the step out of the nails, completely forgetting about Jay until she saw what was in there_. It's a medical kit**! No DUH**_! She thought.

She eached in and pulled it out along with a few cobwebs. There was a piece of paper stuck to the box which she took off, balled uo and threw back inside the step.

She turned ans started up the stairs towards Jay. She stopped suddenlly feeling as if someone was calling her. Well not actuallycalling her but it was like some kind of force wanted her to turn around. She tried ignoring the feel, wanting to hurry up and get back to Jay. But the feeling got stronger and she just had to turn back.

She was drawn back to the hollow step where she'd thrown the paper and stopped. The strange calling had stopped. She shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave, once again the calling started as soon as she turned her back. She spun around again and the calling stopped.She glanced at hte paper, then took it and shoved it into her pocket. She turned and left.She was not called back.

Emma wasted no time bandaging Jay up. When she was finished she sat down. She didn't even bother to wake Jay 'cause she know he wouldn't wake up. Adn if he didn't wake-up even though she was tring to get him up she'd have nervous break down. So she just placed his head in her lap. played with his hair and sang softly staring off in space.

_Party's P.O.V_ (a/n HeHe 'party's POV' that's funny.)

_God where are they! It's been over an hour!_ Manny paniced. She'd had enough. She got up from her seat in the kitchen and made her way through the the crowded room ful of crazy teenagers._ God, where the hell is Sean._ She thought to herself.

She found him a few minutes later on the couch with some girl she didn't know and was guessing he didn't know making out.

"Sean." Manny said but could not be heard over the loud music.

"Sean." She tried again. No answer.

"Sean!" She said louder...still no responce. She sighed and oulled the girl from behind nad way from Sean.

"Manny! Why did you do that!?" His eyes blazing with anger.

"I'm worried about Em. It's been over an hour." Manny said. Seans eyes quickly softened.

"Manny they're fine.Ok?" Sean said placing his hands on Manny's shoulders.

"Promise?" Manny asked.

"Promise." Repied Sean. This made Manny feel better. Yes she still had an uneasy feeling, but she shrugged it off and decide to enjoy herself. (a/n Sean's a liar.)

_Steve's P.O.V_ (a/n gag. _Steve _yuck.)

"That little bastered! Shit this is gonna swell!" Steve said holding his hand.

"Man they're gonna pay. Oh yeah big time!" Steve said._ They should be heading to the basement, that's where that door leads. There's no way out they'll be trapped. And then...Emma...will be mine._ Steve thought and started to laugh like crazy. Which is exactly what he was. Crazy.

"Oh. Ho. They're in trouble now!" Steve screamed to himself.

* * *

Hip Hip Horray! New chap. A bit longer. Come on guys review. don't be scared!

-Jalin-


	7. He's Back!

**Disclamier:** For the hundredth time, I don't own Degrassi! I know some of my chapters have been...off.. but i sorta distracted. And **Emma Chica Luvz Her Jay** I got ur private message. Hope you got mine!

* * *

**He's Back!**

Emma sat on that staircase for hours. She never once left Jay's side, even though she was pretty sure he was dead.

_Is it me or is it hot in here?_ Emma thought, beads of sweat dripping down her face. Her hair was stringy and wet from sweat. Her face was probably covered with dirt. She was also soaked in blood._ God I bet I look a hot mess._ Emma thought, then chuckled. _How could I be worried about how I look at a time like this?_ She asked herself.

She began to think about all the good times she, Manny, Sean and Jay had together. Sure she and Jay fought and bickered alot. But when they weren't they actully would have fun...that is until Jay went and said something stupid causing a good moment to end.

FlashBack

_"I'm bored." Manny had said for about the hundredth time that Saturday._

_**Okay**, Manny we know you're bored. Now could you please be quiet and watch the movie?" Emma said turning up the volume on the TV._

_Emma had been pretty bored that Saturday, so she called Manny and Sean over to hang out. She never invited Jay, since she didn't like him, but Sean wouldn't come unless Jay came. _

_So there they were, sitting on the couch in Emma's living room watching movies._

_"I'm so bored i could-" Manny started._

_"Manny!Shut Up!" Sean cut into her sentence. Manny immidately shut up and looked **really** hurt. Sean saw this._

_"I'm sorry Mann-" Sean tried to apologise._

_"Look let's go some where. have some fun." Jay said standing up._

_"Thank you! Finally someone that agrees with me!" Manny squealed jumping up from her seat on the couch._

_Sean stood up and streched to indicate that he was in. Emma just sat there arms crossed staring at the TV._

_"Come on Em!" Manny said taking her hand and trying to pull her off the couch, but Emma jerked away from her._

_"I'm going no where with Jay." Emma said glaring at Jay as if that would make him disappear._

_"Em come on. Don't be such a kill joy." Sean said turning off the TV._

_Emma stared at all of them with a look that shouted 'go away!'_

_"Em.Please it'll be no fun without you." Manny pleaded. From behind her she heard Jay scoff. Manny shot him a death glare and got down on her knees._

_"Please Em. Pleasepleasepleaseplease. PUH-LEASE!" Manny whined._

_Emma looked at her best friend on her knees and sighed._

_"Fine." She said getting up._

_"Yeeeeessss!" Manny screamed._

_A few minutes later they were all walking on the side walk laughing and talking. They made their way to the park.(a/n the ravine used to be the park.)_

_Emma and Manny raced toward the swings, claiming one each. As Jay and Sean **slowly** followed behind them, Manny and Em called out._

_"Push us!" They screamed giggling._

_"Must you be so demanding?" Jay asked Emma as he grabbed hold of the chains on her swing getting ready to push her._

_"Jay...don't go to high."Emma said.(a/n if i would have said 'fast' it would have sounded wrong.i just changed that.)_

_"Don't worry...i will." Jay said and pushed her giving her no time to protest.. With each push Emma got higher and higher, until..._

_"Jay I'm gonna fall!" Emma screamed._

_"Yeah." Jay said walking from behind the swing to the front towards the slides.(a/n i hope that made sense.) Not bothering to stop the swing, thinking it would slow to a stop by it's self._

_"Aaaaaaaah!" Emma screamed as she flew off her swing._

_Jay heard a scream and turned to see Emma flying towards him. He tried to dodge out of the way so that she hit the ground and not him. Better the ground than me right? He was thinking. But he wasn't fast enough. Emma landed on top of him and he fell backwards with a 'hhmmmp.' He moaned rubbing his head._

_"Jay are you ok?" Em asked rolling off of him to lay besides him._

_"Yes." He barked at her. He didn't like people feeling sorry for him. But Emma wasn't sorry she was holding back laughter._

_"Good. You should have seen the look on your face!" Emma said laughing so hard her face turned red. Jay glared at her, but was soon laughing his ass off as well._

_"It was like." Emma said making the weridest face he'd ever seen._

_"Hey that's not funny." Jay stopped laughing._

_"But this is." He said hopping on top of her, tickling her._

_"J-Jay...st-OP!" Emma said between laughter and tears._

EndFlashBack

Emma let a single tear fall down he face. She already missed Jay. She missed him alot.

_I'm gonna miss these days._ Emma thought.

**_What do you mean 'miss these days'! Those days aren't over!_**

****

_Yes they are! Jay's dead!"_ She mentally screamed. Tears and snot were now running freely down her face and nose. She did eve try to wipe it. She didn't care.

She removed Jay's head from her lap. She was ready to leave this creepy house. SHe couldn't wait any longer. As she stood to leave, something moved behind her.

She turned to see Jay slightly holding his head up and his eye cracked open a bit.

"Em?" He whispered.

"Jay!" Emma srieked with now happy tears running down her face.

"Sssshhhh! Not so loud." Jay whispered in a weak voice, and let his head drop bakc to the step. From now on, She wouldn't care what Jay said as long as he was still with her. As Emma made her way back to Jay the trap door swung open.

"Steve." Was all Emma could whisper. He looke mad as ever.

* * *

Yippie new chap. Are you happy? Cause I know I am! Please review guys, cus i'm wonderin what's gonna happen to Jay and Emma aren't you? But see I already know and it's for u to find out. So review! PUH-LEASE!!!

-Jalin-


	8. We Need A Plan

**Disclamier:** I don't own Degrassi...and never will.

* * *

Emma looked from Steve to Jay. Jay who was lying unconsious, and Steve who was about 13 steps away from him and 17 away from Emma. 

"Jay!" Emma yelled as she ran to his side.

"Jay get UP!" She yelled while shaking him.

Steve looked at the scene in front of him. A smile played on his lips. He had wanted to give them enough time to get down to the basement. Let them think they had a chance. When really they had none. He was planning on locking them in the basement, so no one would hear their screams. I mean no one would hear them anyway; they were in the middle of no where. I guess it would just be more fun to have them in the basment. Oh well this was fun too.

He watched the girl whos name was Emma shake and yell at Jay, who didn't move. He then noticed the bandage on the boys arm.

_I guess I did hit him._ Steve laughed.

You see this was all a game to him. I'm not gonna lie in the beging it wasn't. But they had tried to resist him, to fight him. No one had EVER tried to fight him. Not his victims, not the cops, nor the law. So when they tried to resist, to escape, it had angered him. He was planning on killing them and getting it over with, but now he would make the little time they had on this earth hell.

He decided to freak Emma out. He placed one foot slowly on the step blow him, then the other, then the next step.

"Shit." Emma whispered when she saw Steve coming toward them. She had to think fast.

She bent over and lifted Jay up by his armpits.She made sure she had a good grip before she started to drag him down the stairs. With each step taken the lower half of Jay's body hit the ground with a '_thunp_'

_"He's gonna be sore when he get's up."_She thought.

Once they made it to the end of the staircase. Emma let Jay fall from her hands.

_"God he's heavy."_ She thought as she turned to open the door behind her. Little did she know that Steve would be right behind her when she turned back.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed when she turned to see Steve towering over her with a knife above his head.

Steve had to hold back a laugh when he saw the girls face. This was just too good.

Emma threw her arms over head, droppiong to her knees waiting for the pain to come. But it never did. She lifted her head just in time to see Steve flying backwards, as if someone had lifted him up and threw him. She looked around. but saw no one. Emma was starting to get really scared now. She immediately pushed the feeling aside when she saw that Steve had recovered from his fall and saw now rushing at them. She picked up by his armpits and quickly dragged him into the room.

It was pitch black in there. All you could see was...darkness. A few seconds after she and Jay went into the room, she heard the door slam and lock. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she could barely make out the out lines of some kind of table. something piled up in the corner, and puddles of something here and there. She sat crossed legged and thought.

_What is he planning on doing?_

_What if he leaves us here to die?_

_What if we never get out?_

_HOW are we going to get out?_

_What if he comes back? What do I do then?_

_Why does it stink in here?_

_How long will we be in here?_

_When is Jay gonna wake up?_

As if to answer her question she heardsomething beside her move then...

"Emma?" Came Jay's voice

"Jay!" Emma yelled as she flung her arms around him.

"Hey! Heyhey! I don't do hugs." Jay said. He was back to his normal old self.

"Sorry." Emma mummbled and let go of Jay.

"Emma? Jay asked.

"What?" She replied

"Where are we?"

"I don-"She started.

"Is the man gone?" Jay cut her off.

"May-" She started again

"How long was I asleep? Why is it so dark?How did we get here?Did he hurt you?Do you have anything to eat?Am I dreaming? Are we dead?" Jay poured out all of these questions.

"Jay!" She yelled to silence him.

"Yeah?" He stopped his questions and responed.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him.

"Shut don't go up Em." Jay whined. _God he just woke up and he's already driving me crazy._ Emma thought to her self. After about 2 minutes of silence Jay spoke up

"Em." Jay said.

"_What?"_ Emma asked seriously annoyed.

"I still gotta pee." Jay said.

"What ever." She said rolling her eyes.

"_Bad!_" Jay said squirming.

"Go in a corner or someting." Emma said dully.

"Ok." He said. She soon heard footsteps, then a '_thump'_, then more foot steps followed by another_ thump. _She laughed to herself.

"I thought you knew how to walk." Emma called into the darkness.

"Shut up." She heard from somewhere behind her. She decided to find a light swich somewhere so they could see. She stood up and placed her hands out in front of her and began to walk straight ahead. She tripped a few times, but finally her hands hit something solid. She ran her hands up and down the wall as she walked.

"Emma. Where are you?' She heard Jay ask but she didn't bother to answer.

"Yes." She whispered once she had found a light switch. She flipped it on, and a bright light came on above them. It shined like the sun at first but a few seconds later the light darkened a little.

What they saw was horrible. Their was one table in the middle of the room with a light over it.And beside it was another smaller table with a kindes of sharp things. Laying on the table was a child dried yp blood around the neck part. There was puddles of blood everywhere and bodies laying around.Just laying there dead.

All of a sudden 'Lean Like A Cholo' rung through the air.(a/n I LUV dat song!) Jay pulled out his cell phone just as it stopped ringing.

"Dang. I missed it." Emma heard Jay mummble from across the room.

"Jay!" Emma said marching over to him.

"What?" He said looking up from his phone.

"You have a cell phone?" Emma asked in shock.

"Mmmmmhhhhmmm." Jay said.

"You have a CELL PHONE!" She yelled at him

"Did you not here ne the first time? I said yeah." Jay said not catching on.

"Jay." Emma said again.

"What?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"Yoou have a cell phone?" She tried again.

"Y.E.S" Jay said spelling out yes

"You mean you've had one this whole time?" Emma started at him with disbelief.

"Yea- Oooooohhh." Jay said catching on to what Emma ment.

"Sor-." Jay started to say.

"DON'T. even say it. Just give me the phone." Emma said snatching his phone, but it slipped out of her hand and hit the ground. Pieces of it went flying every where.

"You're gonna pay for that ya know." Jay said looking at Emma. She stared at him like he was the most disgusting thing on the planet.

"Emma.We have to get out of here." Jay stated the obvious.

"No DUH." Emma said.

A few minutes they were plotting a plan.

* * *

Well there ya go. I swear Jay is soooo stupid sometimes. If you read this chapter then review. Cus theres like 100 ppl reading this and only 2 ppl review for each chapter. And that sux bug time. So like review.NOW. Go ahead push the little button that says 'go'


	9. Martha

**Disclamier:** I don't own Degrassi...and the sad thing about it iz i never will. The chapters are staring to heat up.

* * *

Their plan had backfired...well actually Jay's plan had backfired. He was the only one into it. Emma wasn't really paying attention and just agreed to what ever he had said. It was actually all her fault the plan didn't work. She wasn't paying attention when he gave the signal, that was because she didn't _know_ what the signal was. 

So here they were in the basement still. Only this time chained to the wall. Steve had just finished locking all of Emma's chains.

"I'll be back in a little while. Don't yall go nowhere na ya here." Steve said mocking them. He walked out of the basement to find some sharper knifes. As soon as he left Jay spoke up.

"Em. I hungry." He whined.

"JAY SHUT UP!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"We might die in hear and all you can think about is FOOD!!" She yelled outraged.

"Well ssssooorrryy!" Jay stretching each letter.

Emma broke down.

"AaaaaaaAAhhh!!" She sreamed kicking and punching. She kicked and punced wildly at the air. She started to sob. Her hair all over her face and the chains rattling from her movement

"Come on Emma don't cry. Shhhh. Don't cry." He cooed at her as if she was a baby. She continued to cry. Then she had an urge to reach into her pocket. She slowly stopped crying. She reached into her right pocket and there was nothing in there, so she reached into her left pocket. She felt her fingertips brush against the tip of something. For some reason the chain wouldn't let her hand go all the way down into her pocket. She strained to get what ever it was out of her pocket.

"Emma what are you doing?" Jay asked staring at her his head turned sideways so that he could see her.

"Ssshh." She hissed at him. She forced her hand to go farther into her pocket. Her hand was turning red.

"Yyyess!" She shouted as she felt her hand grip what felt like paper and pull it out of her pcoket. She looked at the paper and groaned._ What am I supposed to do with this?_ (a/n jus so ya kno. Jay and Em r rite beside each other. And the chains r sorta long and loose.) She was about to throw the paper down, when she felt a hand on hers. A cold one. Ice cold. She sucked in her breath.

"Em. What's wrong?" Jay asked boredly. He was tired of all of her drama and her acting like she was soooo perfect. It wasn't his fault they were in this mess...ok maybe it was but..it didn't matter at least _he_ was doing something other than crying and mopping around. He was thinking of another plan. I know weird right?Jay. Thinking?

"Um...er...n-nothing?" She stammered. Hoping Jay wouldn't press the subject farther.

"Oh.Ok." He said totally convinced. Emma let out a silent sigh._ For a moment there I thought I was going crazy._ She thought looking at her hand. There was no body there but her and Jay soooo she must've been imaging things.

She let the paper drop to the ground.Only it didn't hit the ground. It hovered just above the floor as if someone had caught it.

"J-Jay?" Emma asked her voice shaking.

"Yeah?" He said looking at her. When she didn't say anything he followed her gaze, just as he did the paper started to rise. He was speechless, he just stared wide eyed. Once the paper reached Emma's neck it started to unfold.

Then Emma felt the hand grab hers again and place the paper inside of her hand.

"What the FUCK was that!?!?!!!" Jay yelled after a few minutes of silence, snapping Emma out of a chrance she was in.

"I-I dont know?" She stammered. Then decided to see what was on the paper.

_12 right; 3right; 6 left; 9right_

_0 left; 17 right; 25 left; 7right_

_What's that supposed to mean?_ She thought seriously confused.

"Jay? What do you make of this?" She asked throwing him the paper. She saw him stare at it, then narrow his eyes and bite his lip.

"I don't know?" He said throwing her back the paper.

"Figures." She mummbled as she caught the paper.

"What that?" He asked refering to what she said.

"Nothing." She sadi easily.

"You tryin to say I'm dumb?" He asked getting mad. Sure he didn't make straight A's but that didn't make him DUMB. He could be smart if he wanted to, he just didn't want to.

"You said it not me." She answered looking back at the paper again.

"I am not that dumb!" He said raising his voice.

Emma laughed on the inside. "Then tell me just HOW dumb are you?" She asked smirking. He narrowed his eyes at her and turned away from her. _Pssh. I can't believe I like her. She so stupid and mean and...and urrrrgghh!_ He thought sadly. Emma knew she went to far, but she wasn't about to say sorry. instead she looked down

"Oh My GOSH!" She yelled looking at the lock that was chained to a hook on the floor. She looked up at Jay who wasn't paying her any attention.

"Jay look! I have an idea!" She shouted but still would not look at her._ Fine. Be that way._ She tried to bend over so she could get a hold of the lock but the chains wouldn't go that far. So she tried lifting her foot._ Yes!_ She thought as she grabbed hold of the lock._ 12 right; 3 right._ She thought spinning the dial on the lock. _6 left; 9 right. _She finished and all of the chains fell off her.

"Yeeeesss!!" She said jumping up and down. She started to walk away not bothering to help Jay

"What about me!" Jay asked sounding scared.

"Oh so now you wanna talk. What about you?" She asked turing to look at him. His eyes got big as he looked at her then the chains that were holding him to the wall.

"Ooooohhh.Here." She said throwing the paper at him, but making sure it was out of his reach.

"Em. Don't be like that." He said with pleading eyes.

"Be like wh- Oh alright." She started to play dumb but decided to help him. This was no time to play games. Steve could be here any minute and what knid of person would she be if she left Jay here to face his raft? (a/n i hope i spelled that rite. i'm seriously falling asleep while typing rite now.) She used the numbers that were below the ones she used for herself and helped Jay down.

"You know Em this is all your fault." Jay said calmly after a short silence. There seemed to be alot of those.

"Whats my fault." She said slumping down on the ground.She didn't feel like arguing with Jay right now.

"That we're in this house." He said matter-of -factly.

"Oh really? And how is that?" She askd standing back up, trying to keep her cools.

"Well if you had been paying attention when I gave the signal, then we would be outta here right about now." Jay said,

"That is soooo not my fault! We wouldn't be even in this situation right now if it weren't for you!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. _How dare he try to pin this on me! It ALL his fault and we both know that!_

"Oh yeah and what did I do!" He said his voice just as loud as hers.

"Ok. For starters. YOU couldn't hold your pee. You just HAD to go and find a restroom. You got us lost-" Emma started to list all the things he had done wrong.

"Wait a minute. US? I didn't MAKE you follow me. You came all on your own!" Jay said cutting her off. Steppimg closer to her with each word.Emma decided to ignore this comment cause she knew it was true. He didn't make her follow him she did it on her own.

"You got us lost. You take a ride with some strange man. You don't listen to me when I say I have a 'bad' feeling about this. You go into some strange house cus once again.You can't hold your pee!" Emma said her voice getting louder with each word. IF that was even possible, also stepping closer to him with each word.

"Emma SHUT UP." Jay was tired of making him sound like the bad guy.

"MAKE ME!" If it's one thing she hated his when people told her to shut up. Now they were not even inches apart.

"Ok then. I will." He said his lips crashing into hers. He felt a spark of electricity run down his spine_. WOW_! Was all Emma could even think. She felt good all over. Her heart burst with joy. Jay felt like he couldn't control himself, he wanted to let his hands travel all over her body. He wanted to run his hands through her hair. They both wanted alot of thigs at that moment. But neither of them wanted it to end. Jay reluctantly pulled away.

"Uhh...umm...er...I had to shut you up." He said rubbing the back of his neck

"Yeah. o-okay." She said blushing.

"So um lets get outta here?" Jay asked.

"Sure." She said walking ahead of him. They made it to the door, and to there surprise it was unlocked. Emma swung the door open. And floated out. Ok she didn't float,but that's what it felt like to her. All she could think about was that kiss. S she didn't notice Steve until Jay pushed her out of the way.

"Emma move!" Jay shouted pushing her away from Steve, who was coming at her fast with a knife. He was coming so fast and with so much force, that when he missed his target he went flying down the stairs.

"Go!" Jay said pushing Emma. He felt another spark of electricity but ignored it.He looked behind his shoulder to see Steve right behind him swinging his arm again.

"DUCK!" He shouted still running while he pushed Emma's shoulders down. Once again Steve missed, but this time he stayed right on their trail.

"EMMA MOVE IT!" He yelled. _God could she move any slower?_

He pushed Emma again, This time making her stumble

"I won't go any faster no matter how many times you push me!" Emma shouted over her shoulder. Jay looked behind him to see that Steve wasn't there anymore. Emma in front of him came to a stop, and he ran into her.

"Which way?" She asked.The hallway came to an end, and forked.

"Right or left?" She asked Jay behind her. Jay looked behind him again to make sure no one was coming.

"Um...left!" He said taking her arm and pulling her. Just as she rounded the corner, Steve came out of no where and swung a knife at her. It barely touched her, but it did graze her cheek.

Steve watched the kids run down the hall.

"MARTHA!!!!If you help them one more time I swear I will KILL you!" Steve screamed into the air, bending back. He was pissed. She helped them get away. He just knew she did.

"You already did." A white figure appeared from a wall. It was a woman, in a white gown with long brown hair. She walked about two steps, when Steve came rushing at her knife in hand. She disappeared just the came crashing into her stomach.

_No Ones P.O.V_

Spike sat in Snakes arms crying her eyes out on their living room couch

"Who...would...do...this...to...us?" Spike asked between crys and sniffs.

Manny just sat there on the other couch, still in shock. Where could they be? It was around 9:00 pm the night after the party and after Emma and Jay went missing. Manny couldn't help but feel this was her fault. If she hadn't went on about how she HAD to come to the party, then She would still be here laughing and talking to her, and her parents wouldn't be crying their eyes out. The door bell rang and Manny offered to go get it. She came back seconds later with the police right behind her. Spike looked up out of Snakes shoulder with hopeful eyes.

"Ok we're not going to lie to you Mrs, but no luck...We'll try again tomorrow." One officer said. Then stared at Spike for some kind of response. When there wasn't any they decided to leave. Once they were gone Manny shot up from her seat and ran down to Emma's room.

_How could they NOT find them...some police they are_. She thought while flopping onto Emma's bed. _Stupid police!!Stupidstupidstupid!!_ She cried a few more minutes before she took out her phone and dailed a number.

"Hey Sean?" Manny asked.

"Manny? Did they find them?Are they ok?Can I-" He sounded sleepy at first the when he realized it was Manny he woke up.

"No they didn't find them could you come over?I'm at Emma's." She said sadly.

"Um...ok? But why?" He asked unsure.

"Just come. It's important." She replied and hung up the phone.

* * *

Ok there u go. New chap. Sorry it took so long to update I've been busy plus I was thinking about how I should add some Jemma action into the story line. I know this chaps crappy but it's lyke 4 in the morin rite now, and i just wanna go to sleep.There might also b alot of mistakes cus I don't feel lyke proof readin it. U know the drill...push that little blue button that says go and give me a review. 


	10. Split Up

**Disclamier--** Wait I think I'm gettin somewhere...Ahh man I just lost it...Oh well, try again next time.

I know it's taking me longer and longer to update...I have no excuse...i'm just getting lazy.

* * *

_Manny P.O.V_

After I called Sean, I sat on Emma's bed and waited..God if only I had listened to her. Instead of making it seem like she would be a loser if she didn't come to the stupid party...Urrggg I'm so STUPID. There was a '_thump_' by Ems window.

"Aaaaaahh!" I screamed jumping up ready to fend off who ever it was.

"Chill Manny. It's me. Sean?" Sean told me as if I had forgotten his name or something.

"Oh.Sorry." I told him, taking my seat on the bed again.

"So what's so important that I had to rush over here at..." He looked at his watch. "10:00 at night?" He asked me.

"I want to go find Em." Told him looking down at my hands.

"So we're just gonna forget about Jay huh?" He asked laying down in the bed beside me.

"Yes. I mean no...I just feel like this is all my fault." I sighed playing with my fingers. From the corner I saw Sean staring at me.

"It's not your fault Manny.Ypu didn't know this would happen. Ok?" He assured me while hoisting himself up on his elbow.

"If it makes you feel any better I'll come with you." He stared at me.

"Really?" I whispered

"Really." He replied.

_No One's P.O.V_

Emma felt the knife touch her cheek, then she felt blood running down her face. But she didn't care, she had to get away from Steve. So she ran. As fast as she could. Which wasn't very fast now that she was getting tired.

She and Jay ran past the only door open in the hall.

"Wait!" She yelled out of breath walking backwards.

"Come on." She said hurrying into the room that was a bathroom. Jay didn't argue. He just wanted to catch his breath. She slammed the door and locked it.

"God. This is like some wild goose chase. It's like we're in some kind of maze trying to get out...but there is no way out." Emma said once she had caught her breath.

"I know. It's like evrytime we get away..there he is again. You know this house seems bigger on the inside than it does on the out." Jay replied staring into space.

They heard something drop to the ground, then another. It sounded like a nail. They turned around.

"What the fuck!?" Jay screamed looking up at the ceiling. There was a vent. With srews in it. And the srews were unsrewing...by itself

As the last srew fell the vent fell open. Jay stared at it for awhile then looked at Emma.

"Let's go." He told her. Walking toward the vent

Emma stared at him for a moment. "Have you lost your mind?" She asked him.

"Um...I don't think so." He said truthfully. He didn't really want to go in there. But it was like something was pushing him to go. He felt like this was the right way. So he decided to to go and see what would happen

"That _thing_, just like...unsrewed it's self. and you want o go crawling in it. Who knows it could be some kind of trap...Or maybe some monster is living up there...and is hungry...for..._teenagers_...What if like a ghost or something did it...and it's helping that Steve creep! OR what if." Emma let her imaginenation get the best of her.

"Em SHUT UP...Plus...if there is some kind of moster in there...you shouldn't worry...I'm pretty sure it wouldn't harm relatives." He teased.

"SHUT UP Buttface!" Emma yelled at him..."I' m still not going in there." She stubbornly said, crossing her arms.

"Come on. It's probably safer in ther anyways. Jay said standing on top of the toliet, since he wasn't tall enough to reach the vent.

"No." Emma poked her bottom lip out and leaned against the door.

"Fine." Jay said dissapearing into the vent.

_He's actually gonna leave me. That jerk!! If I get out...When I get out of here, Iswear I'm gonna kill hi-. _Emma thought to herself. The Jay's head popped back out of the vent

"Come on. There's nothing in here. I checked." Jay told here.

"Whatever." She said walking to the vent, and climbing up on the toliet. She didn't care what was up there, she just didn't want to be left alone again. Jay reached his arms out and pulled her up into the vent with him.

"You're gonna have to stay behind me. Ok?" Jay told her as he began to crawl away.

"How come?" Emma whined.

"Cause it's not not big enough for us to crawl side by side...duh." He informed Em.

"Right." She said feeling stupid at the moment.

"Try not to make to much noise." Jay said. "We don't want to give away our postion." He added.

"I knew that!" Emma hissed.

"No you didn't" Jay said looking over his shoulder at her.

"Yes I did." She told him

"No you didn't." Jay said again.

"YES I DID!" Emma hissed getting angry..

"Sure you did." Jay replied his words dripping with sarcasm. During their little arguement, they didn't realize that _someone_ now knew where they were.

They came to a fork in the road.(a/n i've always wanted to say that.)

"Right." Emma said going Right

At the same time Jay said left, also going left. Jay looked behind him and noticed Emma wasn'r there.

"Emma it's this way." HE whispered.

"No it's not. It's _this_ way." She whispered back

"Emma. I said it was this way!" Jay half whispered, half yelled

"So. What makes _you _so speacial?" She hissed.

"I'm older." I he replied.

"By _two weeks_!" She hissed at him.

_God as much as I like this girl...She's such a pain in the rear end sometimes._ Jay thought/

"Em. Just foll-" Jay started but never finished his sentence, 'cause an axe cam crashing through the middle of the intersection.

"Aaaaaa!" Emma screamed jumping back. Steve put his arms in the vent. And began to lift him self inside.

"EMMA GO! I'LL MET UP WITH LATER. JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Jay yelled.

Emma didn't reply she just turned around and crawled as fast as she could away from Steve, who looked between the two unsure of who to go after...He decided on the girl. He pulled the rest of his body into the vent and turned left to follow Emma.

* * *

Gosh. It seems like my writing gets worse every time I update. N E Way review guys or I refuse to write anymore.


	11. An Update

**Disclaimier: I DO NOT own Degrassi!**

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I was a bit discourgaed for the lack of reviews. You'll probably be happy to know that I updated my first story 'I Love You Is Just A Front' and I started a new one 'Face Down' so please check 'em out.**

* * *

Although Emma crawled as fast as she could and Steve was sliding on his belly (for the lack of room), it still seemed she couldn't move fast enough to get away. It was as if she were dreaming, you know when you're being chased, and you're running as fast as you can, which isn't very fast, and the other person is running super fast, but they never catch you. That's how Emma felt. With her hair in her face she couldn't see where she was, and because of that she ran into a vent wall.

"Ouch!" She cried out in pain. She was sure Steve had her now. She had bumpped into a vent, which made her stop crawling, which made Steve catch up to her. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for Steve's big nasty hands to reach around her neck and choke her to death. To her surprise she never felt those hands wrap around her neck. She didn't wait to find out why she didn't feel Steve's hands grab her, she began to back away from the vent that she had hit, to see that she'd come to another fork, not really caring which way she went she turned right. As she did that she caught a glimpse of Steve, who looked as if he were struggling to break free of something.

* * *

**Ok I know SUPER short. I just wanted to give a quick update for you guys, until I can post a longer one. REVIEW please!(You may find many mistakes in this, I'm not sure if I made any, but I don't have the time right now to proof read this so if you find any mistakes you may point them out to me if you please.)**


	12. Ouch

**Disclaimier--I don't own Degrassi...well _duh_**

**Here's more guys...sorry about the ling distance between updates, my computer crashed so I had to wait until it got fixed**

* * *

Emma crawled as fast as she could, which was; since her hair was in her face, not very fast. She attempted to blow the hair out of her way, this caused the hair to fly up...then flop back down in her face._ I'm so gonna cut my hair when I get home._ Emma was shocked that she could actually think clearly at a time like this. Usually when her outfit didn't match she went into 'panic' mode, yet here she was, in a vent crawling for her life, not panicing...or at least not showing it._ I hope Jay is ok._ There it is again another 'normal' thought. No, oh ' I'm gonna die,' it was just a thought. Emma's hands and arms moved quickly as she crawled, and her legs and knees moved quicker.Actually her knees and legs were moving faster than her arms and hands. Her knee moved forward while her hand moved back again, and her hand got caught under her knee, causing her to skid forward on it.

"Owe." She said out of habit...she actually didn't feel a thing. She was just so used to crying out in pain when ever she got a small cut or scrape, she didn't realize that sometimes those little scrapes and things didn't even hurt.She lightly shut her eyes then opened them, calming herself down. Removing her hand from under her knee, she got back into her crawling position; hands in front, knees in back. Slowly she began to crawl again, gradually picking her speed up again.

"Urrggghh." She let out a grunt...it irritated her so, that she could not see where it was that she was going. _Well there's nothing I can do about it now._ She crawled on.

_BANG!!_

"OUCH!!" Emma cried out in real pain this time. She'd hit another vent. Looking to both her sides she realized that this time it wasn't a fork she'd come to, but an exit. She backed away from the vent and looked at it. It was a way out. She crawled towards the vent once again and peaked through the cracks. She saw what seemed to be a office.Chewing on her lower lip she thought about how she would get down there. At first she hadn't realized that the vent had been getting narrower the farther she crawled. It was so cramped, she could barely move her arms, yet alone put them in front of her so that she could push the vent open. A frustrated sigh excaped her mouth. _Think Emma. Think._

"Well DUH!!" She cried with excitement, she now knew what she had to do. Slowly and painfully she crawled backwards. She managed to look up and see through her hair...she was now far enough away to gain speed if she crawled forward as fast as she could, and that's what she did. She crawled forward as fast as she could, she was gaining speed.

_BOLT!!_ She rammed the vent with her head. It popped open and she came tumbling out of the vent. She fell onto the desk she was aiming to land on...she didn't want to land on the ground...that would hurt...well this hurt as well...but the floor would hurt more. Groaning she rolled off she desk, placing her hand on the small of her back she attempted to straighten herself up.

She frowned and became very still...someone was coming. She climbed back onto the table to take a peak into the vent. Her eyes went wide with terror once she saw who it was...Steve.

_Shit! How did he manage to catch up with her?_ She bolted for the door, which was directly in front fo the desk she had once stood on. Expecting the door to come open as soon as she turned the knob, she picked up her speed as she neared the door. Reaching out she turned the knob...it was locked. The door didn't open. She now had no time to stop herself or at least to slow down. She ran into the door, hitting her head with a _bang. Oh, gosh...I'm gonna have a major headache tomorrow...MAJOR._ Quickly bouncing back from her injury she remembered that she had seen a big ring of keys on the table when she fell on it. She turned back to see Steve stuck, in the narrowest part of the vent. He struggled in vain to get free. Emma laughed boldly at him. He shot daggers at her with his eyes, and she shot them right back. She looked down at the table...the keys weren't there anymore.

Magicly Steve popped from the vent falling onto the table. Emma nearly peed her pants, at the suddeness of Steve's fall. She dropped down to her knees and crawled under the table, her goal was to hide from Steve, instead she ended up finding the keys. She snatched the keys up from their spot on the floor and began to rise up...only to hit the back of her head on the table. _How many more times am I gonna hit my head before this is over with?_ She bit her tounge to keep her cry of pain in her mouth. She now slowly backed back away from the table...then rised up. _Why didn't I do that the first time?_ She thought. Realizing that Steve was now standing and holding his lower back, the way she had done when she fell, she made a mad dash for the door. Picking a random key she pushed it into the key hole...IT FIT!!! And to her luck, because Steve was now running towards her.She turned the lock and pulled the door open, being sure to take the keys from the lock as she slammed the door in Steve's face. She ran down a hall, not caring one bit where it led. As long as she was safe...for now.

* * *

**There you go...I updated. Now review please...and remember flames are accempted.**


	13. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note**

Thank you everybody for your awesome reviews and constructional criticism. I feel so terrible for not updating. I just got scared of the responsibility and backed out. If there's anyone still reading my stories or interested in reading my stories I have a new account under the penname of LittleMissWild. I don't have We Just Might Make It nor do I have I Love You Is Just A Front reposted yet, but I plan on getting them up soon. I have Face Down along with two other new stories posted. I would like to think that my spelling and grammar has improved greatly. Please if you're still interested in reading my stories, again my new penname is LittleMissWild. Please give me a chance to prove myself worthy of your time and awesome reviews .

--LittleMissWild (formerly known as JemmaLuver)


End file.
